Na escuridão do quarto
by Jude Melody
Summary: O jovem de cabelos dourados despertava um sentimento proibido no aspirante a médico. Um sentimento que ia além de sua compreensão. Quando Leorio olhava Kurapika nos olhos, sentia um fogo incandescente em seu peito. [Prequel de "Na biblioteca da escola"]


Mas se eu digo "venha", você traz a lenha

pro meu fogo acender. (Lenha – Zeca Baleiro)

Leorio abriu os olhos lentamente e encarou o teto escuro. Sua respiração estava acelerada, e o suor escorria por seu corpo. Aquela era a noite mais quente do ano. Não havia qualquer brisa, por mais fina que fosse. Não havia nada que pudesse amenizar aquele fogo que o consumia.

A janela aberta era quase tão útil quanto um cantil sem água no meio do deserto. Era possível ver as estrelas ao longe, as nuvens esparsas e os gatos que subiam e desciam os muros do Colégio Hunter. Tudo era silêncio. Tudo era calor.

Mas a película de suor que cobria o peito nu do Hunter não se devia a fatores climáticos. Era algo muito mais interno, muito mais sentimental do que se poderia imaginar.

Ele passou as mãos pelo rosto, espalhando o suor que cobria também suas faces.

Olhou para o lado.

O jovem de cabelos loiros dormia tranquilamente. Ao contrário de Leorio, recusava-se a dormir apenas de roupas íntimas. Vestia seu conjunto de sempre, calças e camiseta de manga comprida. Brancas. Elas pareciam úmidas.

"Ele deve estar morrendo de calor." pensou o mais velho, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Aquilo tudo era um tanto irônico. O loirinho dormia encolhido, em posição fetal, e ele estava esparramado na cama, com o pé na parede. No entanto, sentia um calor indescritível e incomensurável.

"Está tarde." disse a si mesmo "Volte a dormir."

Leorio virou-se na cama e fez um esforço mental para se esquecer do sonho que tivera. O sonho com o loiro sorridente que colocava a mão sobre seu peito e... Em apenas alguns minutos caiu em um sono profundo e cheio de pesadelos sobre provas surpresa e notas vermelhas.

Acordou minutos depois com alguém sacudindo-o pelo ombro.

\- Leorio kun?

Ele esfregou o rosto mais uma vez e se virou para o jovem que lhe despertara de seu sonho. Os cabelos dourados brilhavam sob a luz da lua.

\- Eu não consigo dormir.

Leorio resmungou baixinho e se acomodou melhor na cama. O jovem loiro, ajoelhado, ocupava uma boa parte dela.

\- Tente deitar e fechar os olhos, Kurapika chan.

\- Não me chame assim! – resmungou o garoto. As bochechas dele coraram, dando-lhe um aspecto meigamente infantil – E não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Eu... Estou tendo pesadelos.

Ele desviou o olhar e se distraiu com uma mancha de mostarda no lençol. Leorio fez uma anotação mental sobre não voltar a comer sobre a cama.

\- Ah, isso é fácil. Deita aqui do meu lado.

\- Leorio! – ralhou o jovem, as bochechas corando ainda mais.

\- O que é?

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos. Sem os óculos, era difícil para Leorio definir a expressão do colega de quarto. Não precisou.

\- Esquece. – respondeu Kurapika, em tom seco – Desculpe ter te acordado.

Ele se levantou e voltou para sua cama, do outro lado do quarto. Deitou-se de costas para Leorio.

"Ah, mas que droga..." pensou o mais velho, sentando-se em sua cama.

Ele olhou pela janela. Olhou a lua brilhante, as estrelas que pontilhavam o céu. Então, olhou Kurapika. Seus cabelos brilhavam como o sol, mas seu jeito tímido e reservado era como a lua. Oculto. Secreto. Ele nunca revelava seus reais sentimentos.

Leorio ficou de pé e se espreguiçou. Abriu o frigobar que guardavam em um cantinho espremido debaixo da escrivaninha e pegou a jarra de água e um copo de vidro. Serviu-se duas vezes antes de saciar sua sede. Depois, olhou de soslaio o colega de quarto.

Kurapika caíra no sono de novo. Estava deitado de barriga para cima agora, o peito subindo e descendo levemente com a respiração. O braço direito estava dobrado sobre o travesseiro, bem ao lado de sua cabeça, e o braço esquerdo pendia para fora da cama, os dedos arrastando levemente no chão. O rosto estava virado para ele, Leorio.

Durante longos minutos, não houve qualquer reação. O ar frio do frigobar continuava preenchendo o quarto abafado, mas sua luz já se apagara. Acordando de súbito, Leorio guardou a jarra e o copo de vidro e fechou a porta.

Olhou seu companheiro de quarto mais uma vez.

\- Kuroro... – ele murmurou.

"Kuroro?" pensou Leorio "Quem é Kuroro?"

O jovem loiro movia a cabeça, parecendo angustiado. Estava tendo um pesadelo. De novo.

Os pesadelos eram comuns nas noites de Kurapika. Leorio era testemunha disso. Quase todas as noites, ele observava em seu canto enquanto o colega de quarto se contorcia na cama. Às vezes, chegava a gritar, e Leorio fingia ter acordado naquele instante, proferindo uma série de resmungos.

Mas Kurapika nunca dissera nenhum nome.

Até agora.

\- Kuroro... – ele murmurou de novo, apertando os lábios e se revirando na cama.

Alguma coisa acendeu em Leorio naquele momento, mas ele não sabia o que era. Com passos largos, alcançou a cama de Kurapika e se sentou sobre ela. Tocou o peito do jovem loiro com uma das mãos.

\- Kurapika? – chamou, sacudindo-o de leve – Kurapika?

Mas não adiantou. Ele continuava se debatendo. Ofegava. Seja qual fosse o pesadelo, era um dos piores até agora.

\- Kurapika!

Ele abriu os olhos, assustados. Sentou-se em um pulo, ainda ofegante, e olhou à sua volta. Seus olhos chocolate encontraram os de Leorio.

Só que não eram chocolate.

Eles estavam vermelhos, intensos. Pareciam ser feitos de sangue. Não como se Kurapika estivesse chorando. Não como se estivesse ferido. Mas estava. O que era aquele sangue em seus olhos? Leorio sabia que havia uma palavra para descrevê-los, mas não lembrava qual.

\- Kurapika?

Um leve tremor percorreu o corpo do mais novo.

\- Leorio?

\- O que estava... – ele hesitou – sonhando?

Kurapika inspirou fundo e desviou os olhos. Eles continuaram vermelhos como fogo.

\- Não é da sua conta.

Kurapika colocou a mão esquerda sobre o peito de Leorio e fez menção de empurrá-lo, mas o mais velho resistiu, afastando seu braço.

\- Quem é Kuroro?

O olhar que ele recebeu parecia vibrar de ódio.

\- Não é da sua conta.

Leorio suspirou. Seja lá o que tivesse acendido dentro de si, agora estava apagado. Ele poderia simplesmente se levantar e deitar de novo, mas não queria. Não queria deixar Kurapika sozinho com seus pesadelos.

\- Por que não me conta?

\- Porque só diz respeito a mim.

Eles se encararam, olhos vermelhos contra olhos castanhos. Leorio finalmente encontrou a palavra que buscava. Escarlate. Os olhos de Kurapika não estavam vermelhos. Estavam escarlates.

\- Por que seus olhos ficaram assim de repente?

Kurapika hesitou. Ele piscou algumas vezes, e seus olhos pareceram clarear.

\- Acontece quando fico com raiva.

\- Está com raiva de mim?

Leorio não se sentia exatamente triste. Estava acostumado a provocar o companheiro de quarto, mas nunca vira seus olhos daquele jeito. Escarlates. Vermelho sangue. Vibrantes como fogo.

\- Não, Leorio. Apenas me deixe em paz.

Kurapika fez menção de se deitar de novo, mas Leorio segurou-o pelos ombros. O movimento pegou o loiro desprevenido. Ele arregalou os olhos, mais assustado do que inquiridor. Leorio tentou buscar uma explicação para aquilo tudo, uma razão para os sentimentos que surgiam dentro de si. Não a encontrou.

\- Eu... Eu sou seu amigo, caramba! Dá para confiar em mim?

Em seu peito, sentia uma vibração estranha como o fogo nos olhos do Kuruta. O terror da compreensão fez com que seus braços tremessem, mergulhou-o em um universo totalmente novo e desconhecido.

Ciúmes. Ele sentira ciúmes. Não sabia quem era Kuroro, mas o odiava por estar nos sonhos do jovem de cabelos dourados. E agora, ante a suspeita de que Kuroro tivesse de alguma forma machucado aquele garoto com jeito de lua, odiava-o por existir.

E odiava a si mesmo por não ser digno de confiança de seu melhor amigo.

Kurapika abaixou a cabeça.

\- Sinto muito, Leorio. Você não entenderia.

\- Inferno! – ralhou o mais velho, empurrando o amigo com mais força do que pretendia.

\- Leorio, o que...?

\- Boa noite! – disse, já alcançando sua própria cama.

Se Kurapika respondeu, ele não ouviu. Deitou-se de costas para o loiro, furioso com ele, furioso consigo mesmo, furioso com Kuroro, quem quer que fosse esse ser desprezível que causara dor à sua querida lua.

Leorio fechou-se em si mesmo. Lembrou-se do sonho que o despertara mais cedo naquela mesma noite. O sonho que acelerara sua respiração e cobrira seu corpo de suor. O ciúme que sentira não chegava nem perto do terrível segredo que crescia dentro dele. Algo muito mais poderoso acendia em seu peito, queimando-o por dentro como fogo no mato seco.

Ele precisava apagar esse fogo. Ele precisava apagar o fogo, e a água estava bem ali. Na cama ao lado.

Levantou-se.

\- Leo...

O que ele estava fazendo? Por que segurava o rosto de Kurapika em suas mãos? Por que respirava de forma acelerada? Por que sentia seu coração bater tão forte em seu peito?

\- Leorio...

Era difícil saber se aquilo fora uma repreensão ou um suspiro. Kurapika estava encostado na parede agora. Por quê? Porque Leorio o acuara, empurrando seu peito com suas mãos. Por quê? Porque... Porque ele...

\- Confie em mim. – sussurrou, aproximando-se do jovem loiro.

Ele sentiu a respiração descompassada em seu rosto. Sentiu os cabelos dourados roçarem sua testa. Estava prestes a sentir o que mais queria quando Kurapika jogou a cabeça bruscamente para o lado.

\- Leorio!

O mais velho deu-se conta do que estava fazendo. Ele se sentara sobre as pernas no colega de quarto, impedindo-o de fugir. A distância entre os dois era tão curta que o beijo mais suave poderia rompê-la.

Beijo? No que ele estava pensando?

\- Kurapika?

A lua encarou-o, sombria como um eclipse. Leorio não resistiu ao charme e acariciou suas faces. Kurapika fechou os olhos e sentiu o toque. Leorio não sabia se ele estava gostando ou apenas resistindo. Nenhum dos dois sabia.

\- Confie em mim, Kurapika. – repetiu, convicto.

O jovem loiro abriu os olhos e procurou pela alma daquele que o acuava. Leorio estremeceu. Aquele olhar. _Aquele_ olhar. Nunca antes vira nada tão belo... Tão perigoso... Nunca antes desejara tanto assim.

Um brilho escarlate consumia o rosto do Kuruta, enrubescendo suas faces macias e incandescendo seus olhos.

Mas era em Leorio que o fogo queimava.

\- Eu amo você.

E o resto da noite era apenas escuridão.

Quando Leorio acordou na manhã seguinte, uma fina camada de suor seco cobria seu corpo. Ele olhou à sua volta, tentando se localizar, ainda vislumbrando imagens de seu sonho.

O beijo. O fogo. O olhar.

Aquele olhar. Aqueles olhos escarlates que queimavam dentro dele, que faziam acender um sentimento perigoso e proibido.

Leorio olhou para o lado.

Kurapika dormia profundamente, encolhido em sua cama como se fosse uma criancinha. Parecia tranquilo. Nenhum pesadelo o perturbava.

Leorio levantou-se e foi até o frigobar. Bebeu toda a água que restara na jarra de vidro. Seu coração batia forte. Seus pensamentos davam cambalhotas em sua mente. Fora um sonho? Fora apenas um sonho?

Ele não conseguia separar a realidade da fantasia. Lembrava-se de acordar no meio da noite com Kurapika chamando seu nome. Lembrava-se de acordar sozinho e chamar o nome de Kurapika.

O que era real? O que era sonho? Ele não sabia.

\- Leorio?

De novo aquelas batidas descompassadas. O mais velho virou-se e encontrou o olhar chocolate de seu colega de quarto. Kurapika estava sentado na cama, esfregando um dos olhos com o punho direito.

\- Que horas são?

\- Não sei. Meio-dia. – disse, olhando o relógio de parede.

\- Meio-dia? – o rosto de Kurapika ficou pálido – Ah, não... A minha prova!

Ele se levantou em um salto, abriu um armário e começou a tirar a roupa. Trocou-se tão rápido que Leorio sequer teve tempo de registrar qualquer imagem.

\- Eu preciso almoçar, depressa! – disse o jovem loiro, enfiando os pés nos sapatos de Leorio – Preciso de um banho. – ele olhou o pequeno banheiro – Não dá tempo! Ah, droga.

Kurapika chutou os sapatos de Leorio para longe e calçou seus próprios sapatos. Correu até a escrivaninha, enfiou alguns livros e um estojo debaixo do braço e se voltou para a porta do quarto.

\- Kurapika, espere! – Leorio chamou-o no último segundo.

\- O quê?

O loiro encarou-o por uma fresta da porta, ofegante. Seus cabelos dourados estavam bagunçados e a camisa fora vestida do avesso. Ele estava lindo aos olhos do mais velho.

\- Sobre o que aconteceu ontem, eu...

Como falar sobre o beijo? Como pedir desculpas por suas atitudes impensadas? Como...?

\- Ah, sobre isso... – Kurapika engoliu em seco – Desculpe ter descontado minha raiva em você. Mas, não se preocupe. – ele ajeitou o cabelo com uma das mãos – Foi só um pesadelo.

\- Pesadelo? – Leorio não conseguia entender.

\- É. Pesadelo. – Kurapika abriu um sorriso tímido – Eu vou pedir transferência de quarto hoje à noite. Não quero mais acordá-lo com meus pesadelos. Desculpe... – ele ficou calado por um instante, como se escolher as próximas palavras fosse um sacrifício – Adeus, Leorio.

E bateu a porta.

Então, fora tudo um sonho. O beijo. A confissão. Nada era real. Apenas o fogo que Leorio sentia, aquele fogo que ainda queimava dentro dele.

Fazia uma semana desde o incidente. Desde que Kurapika sonhara com Kuroro, e Leorio sonhara com o beijo. Os dois amigos não se viram novamente, atarefados como estavam em relação às provas.

As noites continuavam quentes, e Leorio ainda encarava o teto do quarto com o peito coberto de suor. A diferença é que agora ele estava sozinho.

Não acordava mais com os berros de terror do colega de quarto. Não o ouvia mais resmungar enquanto dormia. Não sentia mais aquela presença constante e tímida a apenas dois metros de distância.

Isso o magoava. Magoava demais. Ele queria Kurapika de volta. Queria ouvir sua voz. Queria ver sua expressão emburrada. Queria ver suas caretas de concentração enquanto lia um livro difícil. Queria ver seus olhos, e queria que aqueles olhos acendessem seu fogo, seu segredo... Seu medo.

Ele jamais revelaria isso a alguém, mas durantes as noites, na escuridão de seu quarto, ele se pegava olhando a cama ao lado, e encontrando aqueles olhos incandescentes, escarlates, cúmplices. Os olhos de fogo que queimavam sua razão. Os olhos de sangue que o consumiam por dentro. Os olhos ocultos da lua.


End file.
